


Lencería; parte II

by Hoechlinsdick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay, Lingerie, M/M, Steter - Freeform, Teacher Peter Hale, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoechlinsdick/pseuds/Hoechlinsdick
Summary: Stiles necesita un nuevo compañero para sus lives, y la mejor opción es su sensual profesor de Literatura.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

-espero que se diviertan y tengan mucho sexo-Stiles les guiñó el ojo

Su madrastra rió sonrojada y su padre lo miró negando con la cabeza,tratando de no soltar una carcajada.

-cuidate,y espero que no destruyas la casa-Noah lo abrazó

-descuida papá-

-si necesitas algo puedes llamar a Melissa o a Chris,de todos modos ellos van a estar pendientes de ti-

El chico rodó los ojos

-al igual que Peter-habló Talia y Stiles la miró sonriente

-sí,el profesor es muy responsable y buena persona,si necesito algo no dudaré en llamarlo-

La mujer le sonrió y ambos se abrazaron

-bueno,adiós-

-adiós,pasenla genial-

🌙

-estarás jodidamente solo por dos meses,esto es un sueño-hablaba Liam con un trago en su mano,Stiles había organizado una gran fiesta esa noche  
-de todos modos tengo algo así como vigilantes-

-por la mamá de Scott no te preocupes,él ya se encargó de que no te delataran-

-así es-el nombrado apareció de repente

Stiles los miró

-de todos modos Chris,el amigo de papá estará al pendiente de mí-

-púes yo no lo veo por aquí-

-¿Argent?-

-sí-

-¿otro vigilante tal vez?-Scott preguntó sarcástico

-sí-

-¿quién es?-

-también estará al pendiente de mí el maestro Hale-

Ambos chicos lo miraron frunciendo el ceño

-¿por qué él?-

-¿ustedes sabían que el apellido de Derek es Hale?-

Ambos lo miraron confundidos y luego se miraron las caras

-¿son familia?-

-así es-Stiles sonrió-el maestro Peter es el hermano del difunto esposo de Talia,osea,es tío de Derek-

-que mundo tan pequeño-

-si no se casan mi papá y Talia nunca me hubiese enterado-

-¿eso significa que lo tendrás aquí metido a veces?-Liam lo miró graciosamente

-sí,y estoy decidido a todo con ese daddy-

Los tres rieron

-ustedes como siempre charlando y charlando-Theo se acercó a ellos-vamos a bailar-

Liam le sonrió y se acercó a su novio para ir a bailar

-luego los alcanzamos-les dijo Scott y la pareja se dirigió a la supuesta pista de baile,osea el patio

-y bien..¿qué era lo que me tenías que decir?-preguntó Stiles

-estoy saliendo con alguien-

-¿es hombre?-

-no,es público-

-¿entonces con quién?-

-alegrate porque te voy a echar la mano dos veces-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-de que no vas a preocuparte por la "vigilancia" de Chris Argent,estoy saliendo con Allison-

-¿qué?-el castaño rió sorprendido-estás loco-

-es como una relación por conveniencia,a ella le gustan las chicas,pero aún no quiere que se sepa-

-wow-

-y te tengo otra sorpresa-Scott miró por detrás de Stiles,haciendo que este volteara

-hola Stiles-era Isaac Lahey

-hola Isaac-le sonrió coqueto

...

El Lunes había llegado despúes de un fin de semana inolvidable.

Stiles estaba listo para ir a la escuela y saludar a su nuevo profesor favorito.

-buenos días estudiantes-

-buenos días maestro Hale-

Stiles lo miró de pies a cabeza,era un completo bombón.

Sonrisa perfecta,mirada penetrante,músculos y una forma de vestir intachable.

El chico se mordió el labio.

Ese hombre tenía que ser suyo,y con lo que ya sabía de él,no era algo imposible.

Lo que parecía imposible,es que aquel hombre quisiera acompañarlo en sus transmisiones eróticas.

Eso lo dudaba.

...

-nos vemos mañana chicos-

Todos salieron por la puerta del aula,menos Stiles

-hola maestro Hale-

-hola Stiles-

-me dijo Talia que si necesitaba algo lo llamara..¿puede darme su número?-

-sí,claro-

-tome-el menor le entregó su teléfono y se dirigió a su asiento para tomar su mochila

El profesor Peter desbloqueó el móvil de Stiles,encontrándose con una foto del trasero de este,usaba una prenda de lencería rosada y estaba arrodillado sobre su cama.

Se lamió los labios y posó su mirada en Stiles,quién se volteó para dirigirse nuevamente hacia el escritorio de su maestro.Rápidamente Peter salió de su album de fotos y empezó a guardar su número telefónico

-¿ya?-

-sí-se lo entregó sonriéndole-¿sólo te quedas con los empleados en tu casa,o te estás quedando con alguien?-

-ya soy mayor maestro Hale,eso no es necesario,además,los empleados no viven en la casa..se van por la noche..-

-entiendo..-el mayor lo miró de pies a cabeza-púes hablé con Noah y..te haré algunas visitas..-

Stiles se mordió el labio

-bueno profesor,si quiere vaya a cenar mañana y se cersiora de que todo esté en orden-

-allá estaré-

🌙

-¿y cómo se la están pasando en Hawái?-

-de maravilla,el mar y la comida son la perfección-

-ya me imagino-sonrió el chico

-¿y por allá todo marcha bien?,no he hablado con Melissa ni con Chris..-

-todo está bien papá,además,el profesor Peter me dijo que se pasará por aquí..-

-sí,yo se lo pedí,por el hecho de que es tu maestro y sé que ustedes se llevan bien-

-gracias papá,el maestro Hale es de confianza-

-lo sé-

-incluso mañana vendrá a cenar-

-espero que te lleves mejor con él,ya es casi como de la familia-

-sí,y me alegra..-

🌞

-definitivamente ustedes son los "novios" más extraños que he conocido-habló Liam al ver a Scott y Allison besándose

-debemos dar una actuación perfecta y cien por ciento creíble-dijo Scott

-eso es cierto-comentó Stiles-estar en el clóset es más que sólo no admitir tu homosexualidad-

-bueno,menos mal y el sexo es algo privado,porque de lo contrario..-

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Liam

-hoy mi "novio" y yo iremos al cine esta noche,¿quieren ir?-dijo Allison

-claro,le diré a Theo-

-¿tu guapo novio universitario?-

-ese mismo-sonrió Liam

-yo no puedo-habló Stiles-y ustedes saben porqué-

-yo no-dijo la chica

-Stiles tiene..eh..-

-tengo una cita-el chico le guiñó el ojo a Allison

...

-que suerte tienes,solo en tu casa y haciendo de las tuyas-comentó Liam

Los chicos estaban en la piscina de la casa de Stiles  
-ojalá y mamá me dejara la casa sola por unas semanas-habló Scott-pero eso es jodidamente imposible-

-ustedes saben muy bien como es papá,de cosa y no siguió con el asunto de los vigilantes,pero bien que le pidió a..-

-ya por ellos no te preocupes-lo interrumpió Scott-el Sr Argent me pregunta por ti y mamá igual y para ellos todo está en orden,y el profesor Hale..bueno..tú sabrás como tenerlo de tu lado-

Stiles rió

-espero que no empiece con su falsa moral porque soy capaz de decirle que sé lo de Jackson-

-se va a sentir chantajeado..-

-tal vez y no le parezca tan malo..-

-claro,si tú eres muy sexy-

-y saltarín-bromeó Scott bebiendo su margarita

Stiles rió rodando los ojos

Liam frunció el ceño

-¿has hablado con Isaac?-

-no follamos el Domingo,es un hijo de papi y mami-

-pero tienes que admitir que está bueno-

-sí,pero ahora me interesan maduros..-

Soltaron una carcajada

-¿y que será la cena de esta noche?-

-yo-

🌙

-buenas noches Stiles-

-buenas noches profesor Hale-

-mm mejor llamame Peter,no estamos en la escuela..-

-claro..Peter..-

-sí,se escucha raro,pero nos acostumbraremos-

Ambos rieron y se sentaron en el comedor

-mm raviolis-el mayor sonrió al ver el plato

-espero que le guste..-

-se ve delicioso..-Peter miró a Stiles fijamente-estoy seguro de que me encantará-

El menor se mordió el labio.

...

-oh por Dios-Stiles sonrió al ver que había empezado a llover

Peter regresó del baño

-ya tengo que ir..¿está lloviendo?-

-sí..¿trajo su auto?-

-no,vine en taxi..mi auto está en el taller-

-más tarde dejará de llover,no se preocupe,más bien...¿le gustaría ver una pelicula?-

-no sé..es algo tarde y..mejor llamo un taxi..-

Ambos se asustaron al oír un rayo

-mejor no-

-¿qué pelicula le gustaría ver?-le sonrió Stiles

-eh..la que tú quieras-

-bien..-

~¿cómo te está yendo con el maestro Hale?~Liam envió un mensaje de texto~a nosotros se nos dañó la ida al cine ⚡😢~L

~yo les dije que fueran más temprano,además..esta tormenta fué lo mejor que pasó esta noche,el profe está viendo una pelicula conmigo~

~queeeee!!!! deberías convencerlo de que se quede a dormir~

~no creo que acepte..a veces estoy seguro de que está coqueteandome,y otras veces actúa todo correcto..~

~yo que tú ya me hubiera lanzado,se hace el correcto porque le toca,pero cuando te le lanzes va a cambiar esa jodida actitud~

~😂😂 que consejos los tuyos..~

~yo que tú ya estaría invitandolo a quedarse,porque no creo que deje de llover por ahora~

~¿tú en dónde estás?~

~en casa de Theo,Scott se quedó en casa de Allison..ojalá y amanezca lloviendo para no ir a clases~

~en ese caso tendría más "Peter"para mí 😂😂~

...

-yo creo que lo mejor es que se quede a dormir aquí-

-sí,allá afuera es un verdadero caos-

-sí..eh..entonces,le mostraré la habitación de huéspedes..bueno,si es que ya va a dormir..-

-sí,eso haré..ya es tarde y..-

-y mañana hay escuela-Stiles sonrió falsamente rodando los ojos

Peter rió

Ambos subieron las escaleras

Stiles contoneaba un poco las caderas,y su profesor no despegaba sus ojos del trasero del chico

-es esta-

El castaño le enseñó la habitación de huéspedes que estaba al lado de la suya,en la que obviamente hacía sus transmisiones.

El maestro Peter sorprendido y frunciendo el ceño entró a la habitación inspeccionandola

-¿pasa algo?-preguntó Stiles

-no,no pasa nada-el mayor se giró sonriente para ver al chico,a quién le pareció extraño el semblante de su profesor

Peter se acercó a paso lento hasta Stiles

-Stiles..-

-¿sí?-

-¿a ti te gusta usar lencería?-

El menor se sorprendió

-eh..-

Peter recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo de Stiles

-joder,eres tú..-

-¿quién soy?-Stiles se mordió el labio frunciendo el ceño

-el sexy chico de las transmisiones..-

🌻

Scott se levantó del sofá y rió al ver a Allison rendida con el control remoto en su mano.

Se lo arrebató lentamente y apagó la TV

Se dirigió a la ventana y contempló aquella tormenta que no cesaba

-no dejará de llover por ahora-Scott dió un pequeño salto asustado al escuchar la gruesa voz de su supuesto suegro,se dió la vuelta para observarlo

Estaba descamisado y usaba una sudadera  
Scott no podía articular palabra

-eh..-

-¿ya vas a dormir?,para llevarte a la habitación de huéspedes,porque es obvio que vas a quedarte esta noche-

-sí..eh..así es..-

-entonces,ven..-

Scott miró a Allison

-por ella no te preocupes,ahora la despierto para que vaya a la cama-

-claro..-el chico asintió y regresó su mirada hacia el torso del mayor-pero luego,es que quiero quedarme otro rato despierto..-

-bueno,es algo tarde y mañana tienen escuela..pero si así lo deseas,te acompaño y juntos nos calentamos un poco-1

-eh..-Scott abrió sus ojos

-¿gustas chocolate caliente?-

-sí claro Sr-

-bien,esperame junto a la chimenea-el mayor le guiñó el ojo y se dió la vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina

El chico se mordió el labio sin despegar su mirada del cuerpo de Chris

Su "suegro" estaba jodidamente bueno.3

El chico fué hacia la chimenea que estaba en el salón de al lado y se sentó en el cómodo sofá que estaba enfrente de ella

-ten-Chris llegó de repente con dos tazas de chocolate caliente

Le ofreció una a Scott y este la tomó

-gracias-

-¿cómo está Stiles?-se sentó junto a él

-bien,está portándose bien-rió el menor dandole un sorbo a su taza-pero ya no se preocupe,el cuñado de Talia está al pendiente de él,también es nuestro maestro-  
-ok,con eso quedo tranquilo-

-está..-Scott se aclaró la garganta-está rico..el chocolate-  
El mayor sonrió de lado

-y cuentame Scott..¿cómo te va con mi hija lesbiana?-

El menor se sorprendió y empezó a toser sin parar

-¿estás bien?-

-sí..eh..-

-mirame Scott-

El chico miró a Chris rápidamente

-sé que conoces los gustos de mi hija,así que no sé porqué estás con ella-

-Sr Argent yo..-

-porfavor no vayas a empezar a jugar al chico heterosexual conmigo-

Scott tragó

-me imagino que sigues en el closet-

-así es-

-y por eso se inventaron esta ridícula relación,bueno,ni tan ridícula ya que muchos se lo han creído-

-¿quiere que deje esto con Allison?-

-no,¿por qué?..así los dos podriamos conocernos mejor..-Chris posó su mano en la pierna del chico haciendolo estremecer-¿no te gustaría?-

-eh..-

-¿qué hora es?-Allison llegó donde ellos

El mayor se alejó de Scott y tomó su taza

-son las doce-contestó el chico con una sonrisa de lado

🌸

-no sabes como me encantan tus lives-Peter se acercó al chico más de la cuenta

Stiles sonrió de lado

-no me lo esperaba de usted profesor-

-nah,dejemonos de actúar..-sonrió descarado el mayor-joder,esto es una locura..-

-¿va a seguir hablando o..-

Peter lo tomó de la cintura,y Stiles sonrió;se quedaron viendo hasta unir sus labios,empezando un húmedo y desesperado beso.

Cuando el mayor iba a desabotonarle los jeans al chico,Stiles lo apartó y rompió el beso

Se alejó un poco de él

-¿qué pasa?¿no quieres follar?-

-claro que sí,pero..-Stiles se acercó al mayor y empezó a juguetear con su corbata,se le había ocurrido una alocada idea-me gustaría hacerlo con usted...durante una transmisión..-


	2. Chapter 2

-hecho-Peter le sonrió y lo apegó a su cuerpo para volver a besarlo

Ambos se frotaban con sus partes y se toqueteaban sin vergüenza

-me gus..taría hacerte una..pregunta-habló Peter entre besos

-dime-el menor se alejó un poco

-¿fué Derek el que salió en aquellos lives,no es así?-

-¿y eso qué?-Stiles lo miró nervioso

El mayor se encogió de hombros

-yo puedo hacerlo mejor-

Stiles le sonrió falsamente,eso era imposible

-estoy seguro de que le gustarás a mis seguidores-

-eso espero-Peter recorrió con sus manos la espalda y caderas del chico,hasta posarse en sus nalgas-entonces..¿qué haremos esta noche Stiles?-

El chico le sonrió de lado

-mostrar nuestros talentos-

El chico se agachó lentamente y desabrochó los pantalones de Peter

-mmm-el mayor lo miró sonriente inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo  
Stiles le guiñó el ojo y le bajó el pantalón de un tirón

La erección de su profesor amenazaba con salirse del bóxer sin descaro alguno

El menor la acarició por encima de la tela

Peter cerró sus ojos apretando los labios ante el tacto

Stiles bajó sus bóxers lentamente,liberando el grueso y majestuoso miembro de su maestro

Lo tomó con su mano y lo acercó a su boca

Chupeteó su glande y lo masturbó un poco

-Mhmm oh-el mayor gimió enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Stiles para empujarse dentro de su boca,atragantando al chico

Peter se sentó en la cama del menor y este empezó a mamarle la polla sin pudor

-oh..Dios..-

Recorrió con su lengua la longitud de su maestro para luego meter al miembro a su boca y saborearlo,moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo sin detenerse

El mayor estaba en el paraiso

-joder,que rico la mamas..oh..-

Stiles siguió mamandole el miembro a su profesor,hasta que este sacó su miembro de la boca del chico y empezó a masturbarlo cerca de su rostro

El menor abrió la boca,el miembro de Peter chocaba con esta y con sus mejillas

El mayor cerró los ojos mientras empezaba a masturbarse freneticamente

Metió su polla en la boca de Stiles y eyaculó dentro de ella

Haciendo que el chico se tragara su semilla

-wow-Peter lo miró-tú y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho-5

🌻

⛅🌁

Scott despertó en aquella habitación para huéspedes.

Hacía frío y estaba serenando afuera

Alcanzó su móvil,que estaba en una mesita de noche al lado de una lámpara,pero estaba sin batería

Tomó su reloj que estaba ahí igualmente

8:15 AM

Abrió sus ojos como platos y se levantó de la cama,iba tarde a la escuela 

Tocaron a la puerta y fué abierta

Entró Chris con una taza de café

-buenos días-el mayor sonrió mirando a un Scott en ropa interior de pies a cabeza

-buenos..días..eh..-el menor iba a ponerse sus jeans

-¿te pondrás Jeans ahora?,si quieres te presto una sudadera..-

-es que..la escuela..tengo que irme ya..¿Allison está lista?-decía el chico poniendose sus pantalones  
-no,llamé a la escuela y no habrá clases hoy..así que..-Chris se acercó al chico y le bajó los jeans de un tirón-puedes seguir en cama-

Lo empujó y Scott cayó tumbado sobre la cama

-Sr Argent,Allison puede entrar..y vernos-

-no,no lo hará..-el mayor le guiñó el ojo y se subió encima de Scott para besar sus labios de una vez

El beso era rudo y húmedo

Ambos empezaron a quitarse sus camisas  
-Sr Argent..-

-no hables..-

-pero es que no podemos..-Scott se liberó del mayor y se levantó de la cama-..no con la puerta abierta-

Ambos se sonrieron y Scott cerró la puerta con cerrojo para subirse a la cama rápidamente y seguir besuqueandose con Chris

El mayor posó una de sus manos en la nalga de Scott apretandola

El menor soltó un gemido y empezó a frotar su miembro contra el del mayor

Chris inmediatamente posó su otra mano en el bóxer del chico,acariciando sobre la tela su longitud

El mayor empezó a besarlo en el cuello

Liberó el miembro de Scott y acercó su cara a este

Lo metió a su boca

-joder-el chico cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca

Chris empezó a subir y bajar otorgandole un placer electrizante al chico

Lamía y acariciaba sus testiculos mientras masturbaba su polla y luego metía este en su boca nuevamente

Scott estaba en el cielo

Su aparente suegro le estaba dando una mamada

Si era un sueño,no deseaba despertar

Y si era real,no quería interrupciones

-Scott-Allison tocó a la puerta

-¿s-sí?-el chico y Chris siguieron en lo suyo sin descaro alguno

-tus padres están abajo esperándote-

El chico rodó los ojos

-bien,diles que a..hora bajo-

-claro-dijo la chica y bajó

-joder-Chris aceleró sus movimientos y empezó a masturbar la polla de Scott sin parar

-oh..mhmm..Dios..-

Scott se corrió en la cara de Chris

-¿cuando subimos de nivel?-

-no sé,yo lo llamo-

-¿tienes mi número acaso?-

-no,pero yo sé como conseguirlo-Scott le guiñó el ojo y lo besó  
Chris se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta sin despegar su mirada del chico,para luego salir por esta.

🌸

Despertó y se removió entre las sábanas

Abrió sus ojos y notó como Peter no dormía junto a él,claro,debió haber ido a la escuela

Era obvio que era tarde,así que no iría.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación,para bajar a la cocina

Se dió cuenta de que Peter había dejado una nota sobre el comedor

[Nos vemos esta noche..por cierto,no hay clases hoy]

Sonrió mordiéndose el labio.

...

Su móvil empezó a sonar

-hola,Scott-

-hola Sti,quiero preguntarte algo..-

-claro,lo que sea-

-¿eh..duele mucho cuando..cuando..-

-¿cuando qué?-

-cuando vas a hacer de pasivo,¿duele mucho?..la..primera vez-

-púes sí,al principio,¿por?-Stiles frunció el ceño y abrió sus ojos sorprendido-no me digas que..-

-empecé algo con alguien y..es mayor y..me gusta la idea de hacer de pasivo con él..-

-wow,esto no se ve todos los días,pero,¿quién es?,espero no sea Peter-

-claro que no es él,y..te diré quién es despúes-

-¿lo conozco o qué?-

-Dios,ya deja la preguntadera,no llamé a Liam porque iba a empezar con sus preguntas y ahora tú..-

-bien,bien..me callaré,pero debes contarme como fué tu primera vez dando el culo..tienes que limpiarte bien ahí,relajarte y gemir como perra-

Ambos rieron

-gracias por los consejos,¿y a ti cómo te fué anoche?-

-super,el profesor se quedó a dormir y le di una buena mamada-

-¿sólo una mamada?¿no follaron?-

-no,lo vamos hacer hoy para la..-

-¿para la qué?-

-para la noche,en la noche-

-me imagino que el profe quedó satisfecho,porque tú la mamas como un dios-

-basta,me sonrojas..hey,tú dijiste que no ibamos a hablar más sobre lo que tuvimos-

-lo siento,a veces lo olvido..como tenemos tanta confianza que hasta follabamos-

Volvieron a reír

-oye,me está llamando mi papá en la otra línea,hablamos mañana en la escuela-

-claro,adiós-

...

Era de tarde y Stiles decidió irse a probar sus prendas de lencería.

Esta vez no tenía que modelarselas a nadie,así que empezó a tomarse fotos con ellas puestas,para compartirlas con sus seguidores.

🌙

Su móvil empezó a sonar

-¿sí?-

-hola Stilinski,soy Isaac-

-ah,hola..¿qué pasa?-

-sólo quería avisarte que tengo casa sola..recuerda que tenemos pendiente lo de la otra vez-

-mira Lahey,perdiste tu oportunidad y ya no me interesas..mejor buscate a otro-

Colgó.

Tocaron a la puerta.

Stiles ya se imaginaba de quién se trataba,así que se deshizo de su camisa y de sus pantalones,quedando solamente con una tanga.

Cuando abrió la puerta,se encontró con la figura de Chris Argent.

Abrió sus ojos como platos.

El mayor alzó una ceja mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

Stiles cerró la puerta rápidamente y fué por sus pantalones

Tomó un jumper negro que había dejado la otra noche sobre el sofá y se lo puso.

Inhaló y exhaló cerrando los ojos y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla de golpe.

-hola Sr Argent-le sonrió como si nada

-hola Stiles-el mayor le sonrió y entró

Tenía un paquete en sus manos

-¿q-qué sucede?..¿viene a echarme un vistazo o algo así?-

-mm púes no,sólo vine a entregarte esto-le entregó aquel paquete-lo mandó tu papá,y me pidió que yo te lo entregara en tus manos-

-púes gracias-

-¿estás solo?-

-eh..sí..-

El móvil de Stiles vibró

Era un mensaje de Peter

~estoy aquí~P

Cuando el chico iba a contestarle el mensaje,para que se esperara un poco,el timbre sonó

-¿esperas a alguien?-Chris alzó una ceja y se acercó a la puerta

Stiles cerró los ojos.

-oh Argent,que sorpresa-ambos se abrazaron

-¿cómo te va,Hale?-lo miró sonriente,ya había entendido la situación  
-bien,bien..hola Stiles-

Entró

-hola profesor-

-bien,yo los dejo,vine a entregarle a Stiles algo y ya lo hice,me imagino que Peter vino a echarte un..vistazo-Chris lo miró divertido y Stiles asintió nervioso

Argent ya lo había entendido jodidamente todo.

-adiós-

-nos vemos-

El padre de Allison salió por la puerta.

-maldición-gruñó el chico

-¿qué pasa?-

-pensé que eras Argent y lo recibí usando una jodida tanga-

-¡¿qué?!-

-yo le cerré la puerta y me vestí de inmediato,le abrí y actúamos como si nada hubiera pasado..pero llegaste y estoy seguro de que se dió cuenta de todo-

-no,no creo..Chris me conoce,no se le pasaría eso por la mente-

-hasta un ciego hubiera entendido la..la situación-

-ya,relájate,vas a ver que sólo son ideas tuyas..más bien..-empezó a repartir besos por su cuello-no puedo esperar para nuestra primera transmisión..-

Stiles jadeó sonriendo

Peter le desabrochó los pantalones y se los bajó de un tirón,para disfrutar de la provocadora tanga que usaba el chico

Apretó sus carnosos glúteos mientras besaba sus labios y bajaba por su cuello

-ahh..mhmm..-

-va-vayamos a mi habitación..-

Peter lo cargó en sus brazos al escuchar aquello

..

Los seguidores estaban encantados.

Stiles se balanzeaba sobre la verga de su maestro mientras este tenía sus manos en sus redondas mejillas

El choque contra su próstata era delicioso y enloquecedor

Ambos estaban al borde de un climax explosivo e inolvidable

-mmh..oh..joder..-

El mayor palmeó su nalga derecha mientras aceleraba el vaivén

-me encantas..-Peter le susurró al oido y atrapó sus labios velozmente

Salió de él y se quitó el condón de un fugaz movimiento

Comenzó a masturbarse haciendo chocar su miembro con el culo de Stiles,hasta eyacular sobre este.

-Dios..-se besaron en medio del agite

...

-me encanta este daddy,se nota que es un hombre maduro y guapo_ thiamdaeken

-estuvo increíble,y aunque te acuestes con todos esos,eres la jodida estrella aquí,no lo olvides_@jarchieleather

Stiles sonrió al leer aquel comentario

-joder!!! Que machos tan buenotes te consigues,pero eso sí,prefiero al otro_@whatthefuckispiam

En eso concordaba Stiles con aquel usuario.

Cerró la computadora y la puso en su sitio

Se metió a la cama y apagó la lampara.

Su móvil empezó a sonar

Frunció el ceño y lo tomó rápidamente

Número desconocido

-¿sí?¿con quién hablo?-

-que rápido me cambiaste,eh,Stiles-

-¿Derek?-

💕💕


	3. Chapter 3

🌻

Chris se puso el condón y Scott esparció lubricante por su longitud

-montame ya-gimió el mayor con voz ronca

Scott se mordió el labio

-está muy grande..-

-ya estás lo suficientemente dilatado,sólo relájate..¿o acaso no has follado antes?-

-no había..hecho de pasivo..-

-entonces debes de estar jodidamente apretado-sonrió el mayor dandole una nalgada

Scott sonrió mordiéndose el labio

Se subió a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Chris

-al principio dolerá,pero luego te va a encantar-

Scott le sonrió nervioso y empezó a bajar sobre la verga del mayor para que este lo fuera penetrando

Apretó los ojos al sentir la cabeza del miembro ya dentro suyo

-respira hondo-

La ronca voz y el miembro de Chris adentrandose en él,lo hicieron estremecer

Inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces

El dolor era terrible y Scott lo dejaba en claro con su semblante

-AHHH-  
-relájate..-Chris acarició el miembro del chico y empezó a masturbarlo lentamente

Despúes de varios minutos de lentas embestidas,el chico se fué acostumbrando,aunque aún dolía un poco

-mmm..ahh..-

Empezó a subir y bajar sobre el miembro de Chris acelerando el movimiento

-maldición..oh..-

El mayor lo tomó de la cintura y empezó a chocar contra la próstata del chico con cada embestida que le propinaba ahora

-AHHH..DIOS..-Scott abrió sus ojos y su boca

-mmhm-

Chris empezó a estrujarle los glúteos y a profundizar las embestidas

-joder,estás tan estrecho..-

El menor se concentró en aquel dolor placentero que lo orillaba al abismo

Eso se estaba sintiendo jodidamente genial.

Chris salió del chico y se levantó de la cama

Scott se tumbó boca arriba sobre esta y subió su pierna,para posar su tobillo en el hombro del mayor

Argent empezó a penetrarlo nuevamente en aquella posición

-OH..AHHH-

Acercaron sus labios y Scott empezó a masturbar su miembro

-mhmm..-el mayor lo embestía sin dejar de mirarlo gemir y retorcerse debajo de él

Se besaron una vez más y el menor se corrió en un santiamén

Con esto,Chris salió de él y se quitó el condón

-mamamela-

Scott obedeció y se giró sobre la cama para acercar su cara al pene de su suegro

Lo metió a su boca y Chris empezó a embestirsela sin parar,haciendolo atragantarse y provocandole arcadas

-Dios..Oh..ya estoy cerca,joder..-

Chris había eyaculado en la boca de Scott.

Ambos se tumbaron en la cama agitados.

-¿aún hay champaña?-preguntó un Scott agitado divertidamente

-por..supuesto..me encantaste McCall-

Scott lo miró y sonrió

-estuvo fenomenal,y me muero por repetirlo..-

-igual yo..-el mayor se levantó y fué por la champaña

Sirvió dos copas y le entregó una a él

-tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo..-

-sí,yo ya tengo que regresar al trabajo,¿te llevo a tu casa?-

-claro..-

-y..claro que lo repetiremos,pero..quiero algo más..excitante,para la próxima vez..-el mayor se acercó a él y empezaron a besarse

-¿có..mo qué?-

-un trío-

Scott frunció el ceño riendo

-eso no se oye nada mal..-

-quiero hacertelo a ti y a otro chico a la vez-

-mm goloso-

Ambos rieron

-me imagino que va a ser un completo desconocido y que usted lo va a localizar..-

-claro que no-Argent sonrió y Scott frunció el ceño

-¿entonces?-

-el chico con el que quiero ese trío,es Stiles-5

🌸

-entonces estás viendo mis transmisiones..-

-que interesante reemplazo,eh,Stiles..por lo menos te hubieras buscado a alguien de tu edad..-

-te equivocas,lo que yo necesitaba era un hombre maduro como ese;no niñatos como los que solía tirarme-

-menos mal y yo no entro en ese grupo de "niñatos"-

-te equivocas,tú estás cordialmente invitado a ese grúpo,despúes de tus jueguitos y chantajes y lo miedoso y tramposo que resultaste ser-

-como sea,me di la tarea de averiguar con mamá,y sé que estás con el tío Peter..-

-sí,¿y eso qué?-

-que es mucha casualidad que el tipo de la transmisión tenga el mismo tatuaje que el de mi tío,¿no te parece?-

Stiles se sorprendió

-¿y..ahora qué piensas hacer?..¿chantajearme desde Europa?-

-sólo quiero que te alejes de mi tío,no sabes como es..es un consejo..o tal vez una orden,pero..-

-¿qué?¿ahora no puedo follar con quién yo quiera?,tú a mí no me ordenas nada despúes de tus jodidas humillaciones y desprecios,te detesto aún Derek,y no quiero escucharte-

El chico colgó

¿será que Derek tenía celos?

Eso lo había emocionado un poco,pero no sabía porqué

¿y si en realidad sí era un aviso?

Era mejor que se olvidara de eso.

🌻

-eso es imposible-habló Scott

-¿por qué?-el mayor se encogió de hombros-es igual de gay y cachondo que tú,apuesto que aceptará..-

-entienda,no quiero que alguien conocido se entere de lo que tenemos-

-púes Stiles será la excepción-

-no lo creo-

-o hablas tú con él,o yo lo hago-

-¿usted hablar con él?-Scott alzó una ceja

-¿y por qué no?..Stiles anda haciendo lo mismo que tú con Peter,su maestro de Literatura,¿o no lo sabías?-

Scott se sorprendió y se levantó de la cama

-por tu reacción,me imagino que estabas enterado..de seguro y Stiles está al tanto de lo nuestro también..-

-escuche,yo no voy a hacer un trío con Stiles y usted,que le quede claro..si quiere seguir con esto,mantenga alejado a nuestros conocidos-

-yo no tengo la culpa de que me guste tu amigo,y tú igual me encantas,sería una jodida fantasía..-

-una fantasía,que sólo se quedará como eso,una fantasía-

El chico se vestía dandole la espalda a Chris

El mayor se levantó de la cama y lo aprisionó contra la pared

-pero que rudo me saliste..-Chris empezó a besuquearlo sin más

-usted me..fascina Sr Ar..Argent,pero entienda..-

-te voy a dar unos días para que lo convenzas-

-pero Señor..-

-mañana pasaré por ti para..deleitarnos un poco,¿de acuerdo?-

Scott sólo asintió con la cabeza.

🌞

-¿y Scott?-preguntó Stiles

-no vendrá hoy-

-¿por?-

-su mamá dijo que le dolía el cuerpo y no puede caminar-

-oh..-el chico rió un poco

-¿qué es divertido?-Liam alzó una ceja

-nada,sólo recordé como me follaron ayer-

Ambos rieron

-¿vamos a visitar a Scott despúes de clases?-

-no podré ir,saldré con Theo para conocer su nueva casa-

-¿se mudaron?-

-sí,anteayer y tengo que estrenarmela,pero ya-

Stiles rió negando con la cabeza

-ah,se me olvidó contarte..-

-¿qué pasa?-

-adivina quién tuvo el descaro de invitarme a follar-

-¿quién?..me imagino que Isaac-

-no,no es de nuestra edad,y no hablo del maestro Peter-

-¿entonces quién?-

-Chris Argent-

-¿qué?-

Stiles acomodó la información en su cabeza

¿Argent era de quién hablaba Scott?

¿Y si Chris sí se había dado cuenta de lo que tenía con su maestro?

Ya Stiles se imaginaba quién era el siguiente al que Argent le propondría sexo.

...

El timbre sonó y todos empezaron a salir del aula

Stiles se acercó al escritorio del profesor Hale

-hola-

-hola precioso-

-tenemos que hablar-

-¿qué sucede?-

-creo que tenemos que ser más discretos-

-pero lo somos-el mayor acercó su mano al trasero del chico y lo palmeó

Ambos rieron

-aún pienso que Chris Argent se dió cuenta de algo,y..-

-olvida a Argent,su mente madura y heterosexual no se le va a pasar una cosa así..-

-ni tan heterosexual..le propuso sexo a uno de mis amigos,y creo que ya se ha follado a otro..estoy seguro de que sabe algo-

-bueno,tal vez sí,pero no creo que hable-Peter se levantó de su asiento-y para que estés más tranquilo,ven a mi casa hoy,él no sabe donde vivo-

El chico se mordió el labio.

...

-hola..-Stiles entró a la habitación de Scott

-hola Stiles-

-veo que te dejaron casi en silla de ruedas-

-¿casi?-

Ambos rieron

El castaño se sentó en la cama

-¿cómo estuvo?-

-estuvo genial,no sé como pude perdermelo todo este tiempo-

Stiles rió

-¿cómo te ha ido con el sexy profesor?-

-perfectamente,hoy me invitó a su casa-

-wow,ustedes sí que no pierden el tiempo..-

-lo sé..-

-otra cosa..Derek me llamó hace un rato..-

-¿qué?-

-me dijo que le contestaras las llamadas y que sigas su consejo,¿de qué está hablando?-

-Ay-Stiles cerró los ojos cansado-sabe que estoy follando con su tío y me dijo que me alejara de él,es un idiota-

-¿qué?¿pero cómo supo?-

-no..no lo sé..-

-¿crees que el mismo Peter le haya dicho?-

-no,no creo,y si sabe no me interesa..-

-Derek está muy lejos de aquí,si se enteró es..-

-yo sé como se entero,¿bien?-dijo el chico sin más

-mmm ok..-

-más bien cuentame,el que te dejó así me dijiste que era un hombre mayor,¿no?-

-así es..-

-¿de casualidad no se trata de..Chris Argent?-

Scott apartó la mirada de Stiles

-¿sabías que le pidió a Liam que follaran?-

-sí,Li me contó..pero eso no me importó,sólo quiero sexo con él-

-espero que ahora no quiera proponerme algo a mí-

Scott se mordió el labio nervioso

-y...¿cómo se enteró Derek?-

-eso no tiene importancia..-Stiles se levantó de la cama algo molesto dandole la espalda a su amigo

-yo creo que sí,pero si no quieres contarme,está bien-

El castaño suspiró y volvió a sentarse en la cama

-bien,es..es una historia algo pervertida..-

-mm eso se oye interesante..-

Ambos rieron

🌙

-oh sí..justo ahí..-

Stiles estaba a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Peter haciendole un masaje en su hombro

El mayor cerraba los ojos ante el tacto de Stiles

El chico llevó sus manos al pecho del mayor y empezó a restregar su culo en la polla de su maestro

-joder Stiles,acabamos de hacerlo..-

-lo sé,pe..-

El móvil de Peter sonó

-¿me lo pasas?-

El menor se bajó de la cama y alcanzó el móvil de Peter

-toma-

El mayor lo tomó y contestó

-diga..no,Stiles no está conmigo..-

El chico frunció el ceño

-debe de estar con sus amigos..eh..oh,ya hablaste con Scott y Liam..-

Stiles empezó a vestirse

-claro,adiós-

Peter colgó

-era..-

-Chris Argent,ya me imagino-

-también estás a cargo de él-

-pero no había ido a la casa antes,de seguro y me quiere llevar a la cama-

-¿y aceptarás?-

-claro que no-

-¿y por qué no?-

-porque no,si quiero follar te tengo a ti-

-mmm-Peter lo besó

-actúas como si no estuvieras en riesgo de que esto se sepa..-

-nadie más lo sabe,deja de ser paranoico,además,si se llega a saber,yo voy a ser el único perjudicado-

-púes por eso me preocupa,porque puedas perder tu trabajo y..-

-¿es eso o que tu papá se entere?-

-ambos,eso no puedo negarlo-

-Stiles,relájate,nos la estamos pasando bien y apenas estamos comenzando,sólo olvidate de Argent,él no va a darse cuenta ni va a hacer nada-

5 días despúes...

🌻

-aló-Allison contestó su móvil y se dirigió a la cocina

Scott sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado en aquel sofá

-hola Scott-

-hola-el chico le guiñó el ojo

-entonces..-Chris empezó a acariciarle la pierna con su mano-¿ya tienes todo listo para mañana?-

-hablé con Stiles en la escuela..no aceptó-

-¿y le dijiste que si no aceptaba iba a hablar sobre lo que tiene con su maestro?-

-sí..pero..dice que usted no tiene como probarlo..-

Chris sonrió

-eso se puede arreglar..-

-porfavor dejelo en paz,conozco otros chicos que están jodidamente buenos..-

-dijiste que no querías hacerlo con conocidos...-el mayor alzó una ceja

-eh..lo sé..pero ya no me importa,si Stiles no quiere,debe respetar su decisión..-

-yo lo convenceré,pero..ya no quiero que estés con nosotros,eres muy...inocente-el mayor le sonrió burlonamente

Scott frunció el ceño

-jodase-

El chico se levantó del sofá

-oye,¿a dónde vas?-Allison apareció de repente

-terminamos-soltó Scott antes de salir por la puerta dando un portazo.

🌙

-ya está todo listo-sonrió Stiles luego de ponerse su traje de lencería  
Peter empezó a quitarse la ropa

La laptop fué encendida y empezó la transmisión

Estaban en la habitación del chico

Stiles hizo el mismo ritual ante la cámara

Se acercó el mayor hasta él y empezaron a besuquearse

Peter posó sus manos en las nalgas del chico abriendolas un poco para la cámara

Los usuarios estaban enloquecidos

Era la cuarta transmisión con Peter y todo había sido un éxito

La tanga de Stiles fué aventada hacia cualquier sitio de la habitación

Peter empezó a restregar su dura verga contra las paradas nalgas del menor

-joder..-gimió el mayor mientras repartía besos en el cuello de Stiles

-oh..-

-maldición,esto es jodidamente excitante-

Ambos voltearon a ver hacia la puerta de la habitación de Stiles al escuchar aquella voz

La puerta estaba abierta y en el marco de esta, estaba apoyada una figura muy conocida para ambos.


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Stiles detuvo la transmisión  
-Derek.. - el maestro se cubrió sus partes con una almohada

-tienen suerte de que llegué antes, o Chris Argent los hubiese descubierto, está abajo-

-¿viniste de Europa sólo a arruinarnos este momento?-

-no, Chris vino a avisarles, pero llegué primero-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Stiles, Noah y mamá tuvieron un accidente en uno de los yates, alistate, nos vamos a Hawaii -  
-¿Qué?-

✨

-ya te dije que iré con ustedes- Peter estaba furioso, al igual que su sobrino

-y yo te digo que no, porque si vienes, le contaré todo lo que tienes con Stiles a Noah-

-sé que no lo harías, además, me dejaron a cargo de Stiles-

-ni siquiera fuiste capaz de atender las llamadas que te hicieron para avisarte sobre el accidente. Por suerte, nos acompañará Chris-

-¿Argent?.. él también quiere con Stiles, estoy seguro-

-¿y esperas que te crea? - Derek se cruzó de brazos - lo mejor que podría pasarle a Stiles es que te alejes de él, porque sé muy bien como te pones cuando alguien no hace justamente lo que quieres-

-está bien, dejaré lo que tengo con Stiles, pero iré también-

-no irás, o haré que pierdas tu empleo y tu absurda reputación-

El moreno llevó su equipaje al auto, mientras Chris observaba a Peter con una sonrisa triunfante.  
-qué poco te duró la aventurilla- Argent se acercó al maestro

-¿de qué hablas, Chris? -  
-a mí no me engañas, sé lo que tienes con Stiles, al igual que con el hijo de los Whittemore y quién sabe con cuántos alumnos más-

Peter tragó

-será mejor que cuando vuelva, ya no estés en la ciudad-

-¿estás tratando de desterrarme?-

-ya lo hice-

-ni has de tener como probarlo-

-como si no conociera el motel que frecuentas con tus alumnos.. esto.. - sacó algunas fotografías de su equipaje -puede probar algo, licenciado-

-le diré a Noah lo que pretendes con Stiles-

-¿Qué?- Argent frunció el ceño -no todos somos unos pervertidos como tú-

-como si no supiera que le andas pidiendo sexo a los amigos de Stiles, es más, supe que ya te cenaste a uno de ellos.. vaya, tú tienes pruebas, pero yo testigos-

-ellos no dirán nada-

-apenas se hubiesen enterado de que viajarías con Stiles, Scott le avisaría de inmediato a Derek sobre ti, tú tampoco irás-

-¿entonces quién irá, estúpido? ¿tú? -  
-no te preocupes, Melissa está en el aeropuerto con Stiles, por eso no lo ves aquí, así que ¿podrías avisarle a Derek que no irás? -

Peter le sonrió y Argent lo fulminó con la mirada.

🖤

Al llegar a Hawaii ambos chicos se dirigieron al hospital de inmediato

-¿familiares de Noah y Talia Stilinski?-

-somos nosotros-  
-pueden pasar a verlos a sus respectivos cuartos, la señora está despierta, aunque el señor se encuentra aún inconsciente-

-¿qué?- Stiles empezó a llorar -Derek, me dijiste que papá no se encontraba en mal estado-

-y es así-

-no me mientas-

Derek lo abrazó fuerte

-no mentiría con algo así-

-el paciente se encuentra bien, muchacho-dijo la enfermera -sólo no ha despertado desde que lo trasladamos, pero pronto lo hará-

-¿ya escuchaste?-

Stiles se alejó del mayor de inmediato

-voy a verlo, luego iré a ver a Talia-

-bien.. -

🌞

-ni loco, Scott, no lo haré- le decía Liam al chico

-pero si ya lo hablé con Theo, y dijo que estaba de acuerdo-

-¿Qué?- el chico frunció el ceño y observó a su novio a lo lejos con una mirada amenazadora, este al percatarse se acercó de inmediato algo preocupado  
-¿ya le dijiste?- le preguntó Raeken al moreno

-¿decirme qué? -  
-si no quieres que vaya a romperle la cara a Chris Argent por pedirte sexo, más te vale que ayudes a Scott con esto, te prometo que no te pondrá una mano encima-

-dile a Allison que te ayude con álgebra, es buena en eso-

-sí, porque soy pésimo en eso.. - asintió Liam  
-igual yo- mencionó su novio

-es hora de que nos venguemos de ese anciano pervertido-

...

\- no sé porqué Scott estaba enojado, creí que le gustaba la idea de la relación falsa-

-y le gusta, sólo que ha tenido varias cosas en la cabeza..-

-pero puede hablar conmigo, aparte de su ex novia falsa, también soy su amiga-

-lo hará, dale tiempo-

-vale.. - la chica regresó su atención al libro de operaciones matemáticas  
-¿podría usar el baño, Alli?- preguntó Liam

-sí, claro, ya sabes donde queda-

-nah, usaré el de tu habitación-

-quedaste encantado con esa luz violeta de mi baño, eh-

-pero claro, no todos los días entras a un baño tan femenino como ese-

-sé que lo adoras-

Ambos rieron y el chico se dirigió a este de prisa.  
Subió las escaleras, la habitación de Allison estaba situada en el mismo pasillo que la de su padre

Entró a este únicamente para abrirle la ventana a Scott y este trepara hasta adentrarse a el

-¿y Theo?-

-está trepando del otro lado, debe estar vigilando a Chris por la ventana-

-ok.. yo saldré ahora-

-bien-ambos compartieron un abrazo, y Liam salió de la habitación de Allison  
Caminó a paso lento pero fué lo menos discreto posible, haciendo que Chris saliera de su habitación y le diera tiempo a Theo de entrar por la ventana de este

-hola bombón- llamó Chris a Liam, haciendo que este último se volviera a él -¿no te gustaría entrar a mi habitación?-

-no, gracias, no me gustan los ancianos-

-sé que lo quieres, a tu amiguito le quedó gustando.. -

-¿de quién mierda habla? -

-cuida tu lenguaje, jovencito, estás en mi casa.. pronto en mi cama- le hizo una señal obscena con su boca -hablo de tu amiguita Scott-

-no vuelva a mencionar su nombre, imbécil-

-¿por qué no? Lo mencioné muchas veces mientras me lo follaba en mi cama, ¿quieres pasar a verla?-

-quiero sólo romperle la cara ahora-

-wow como me ponen calientes los chiquillos así de rabiosos-

-que asco me da-

-asco dan Scott y Stiles que le dan el culo a cualquiera-

-usted no va a hablar mal de mis amigos-se acercó furioso al hombre -viejo pervertido, asqueroso y pedofilo-

-chiquillo del demonio- Chris lo agarró por el brazo, haciendo que lo besara a la fuerza, Liam mordió su labio y de repente, salió Theo a defender a su chico

-¡A ÉL NO LO TOCAS!-

-¡¿qué mierda haces en mi ca..- Chris fué interrumpido por un fuerte golpe de Raeken en la mandíbula  
-lo tengo- Scott salió de la habitación de Allison con su móvil en modo video

-¿qué mierda creen que hacen? - preguntó Argent poniéndose de pie, por lo que Theo le propinó otro golpe en la cara

-sus días de acosador se acabaron, vamos a envíar este video a toda la ciudad para que sepan que clase de porquería es-habló Liam

-me alegra que no vaya a ser el único que le de una paliza- dijo Raeken

-en lo que dije quedan en evidencia tú y la puta de Stiles- le dijo Chris riendo a Scott, haciendo que Theo lo golpeara una vez más  
-el único que queda en evidencia eres tú, ¿si sabías que soy menor de edad? -

La sonrisa de Chris se desvaneció

-no te le acercaras a otro chico jamás en tu vida-

-¡¿pero qué pasa aquí?! - Allison apareció en escena -¿Qué te pasó papá? -  
-pasa que tu papá es un maldito pervertido- Scott le entregó su móvil con el video.

🏥

-toma-Derek le entregó un café a Stiles, quién estaba en la sala de espera

-gracias-

-¿no han venido a darte noticias de Noah?-

-no- el chico ni lo miraba, con lo cual, Derek se sintió tan mal  
-Stiles.. -

-si vas a decirme algo con respecto a tu tío, mejor no lo hagas, ya lo arruinaste-

-y me alegro de haberlo hecho-

El castaño lo miró indignado

-mi tío es un tipo violento, y antes de que te hagas el rudo, puedes preguntarle a mi madre sobre él-

-¿qué?.. él no se había comportado así conmigo, ¿lo estás inventando? -

-¿por qué estaría inventando algo así de alguien de mi familia?-

-no lo sé, tal vez tenga que ver conmigo y sobre cómo te encanta joderme-

-ve y pregúntale a mi madre. Él se reprimió por su orientación sexual, y casi mata a golpes a su ex esposa-

-Derek, no digas esas cosas..-

-es verdad, ¿por qué no me crees? ¿por qué me crees capaz de mentir sobre algo tan delicado como eso?-

-porque no creo en ti, no sé cuál es el verdadero tú, no te tengo confianza-

El pelinegro calló  
-de todas formas, tu tío sólo era algo pasajero y sin importancia, al igual que nosotros-

En ese preciso momento, llegó la enfermera

-muchachos, el paciente Stilinski ha despertado-

Ambos se pusieron de pie, y se dirigieron a la habitación de Noah, Derek vaciló un poco antes de entrar, pero finalmente decidió hacerlo

El chico abrazaba a su padre, mientras este último se sorprendía de ver a Derek entrar por la puerta

-pero que susto me dieron, ambos, te dije que los ancianos no pueden irse de luna de miel-

El mayor rió ante las palabras de su hijo

-recuerdame no subirme a un yate otra vez-

-quemaré los que tienes en la casa de verano-

-¿cómo está Talia? -

-mejor que tú-Stiles le palmeó la espalda -sólo tuvo algunos moretones, sigue igual de linda-

Derek sonrió de lado al escuchar al chico

-¿has venido con alguien a parte de él? - ambos miraron a Derek, quién se sintió un poco intimidado por Noah

-con Melissa.. ella está con Talia ahora-

-entiendo.. -  
De repente, Derek salió de la habitación, a causa de la mirada penetrante y de pocos amigos de su padrastro  
-¿y a este qué le pasó? - mencionó Stiles confundido

-ha de estar indispuesto-

El menor se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a su padre

-estoy feliz de que estés bien, por un momento creí que te iba a perder-

-no por ahora, no sin saber qué harás con todo el dinero que heredarás-

-sabes que me mudaría a Europa de inmediato-

El mayor borró su sonrisa

-¿a qué parte exactamente?-

-bueno, a muchas, empezando por Francia..-

-interesante.. - asintió Noah -¿cómo te has comportado? y espero que hables con la verdad, porque tengo quién me informe de todo.. -  
-lo hice bien, ya soy un adulto, padre-

-te creería si aún no estuvieras en la escuela-

Stiles rodó los ojos riendo

-aún no superas que haya reprobado primero porque Liam lo hizo-

-está claro que jamás lo superaré-

-sé que algún día lo harás-

Por la puerta entró Talia en silla de ruedas sonriente ayudada por Melissa

Stiles le sonrió

-vamos a darles un momento.. - Melissa le dijo al chico, este se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta sin dejar de verlos a ambos.  
Ese retrato no se le iba a olvidar nunca, como tampoco lo que estaba haciendo y pensando mientras ellos se encontraban en un estado terrible a causa de aquel accidente

Eso lo hacía sentir de la mierda.

🚨

Allison le devolvió el teléfono a Scott

-papá, ¿qué significa esto? ¿por qué te comportas así? -  
-porque es una basura- contestó Theo

-¡Larguense de mi casa!-

-por supuesto, no sin antes enviarle este video a todos-

-Allison, diles que no lo hagan, yo prometo no volver a involucrarme con algún chico en el futuro-

-si ellos no lo hacen, lo haré yo, lo siento papá, pero eres un cerdo.. pronto vendrán a lincharte, así que yo me voy con mis amigos de aquí-

Los chicos la observaron sorprendidos, incluyendo a Chris

-Alli.. -

-adiós-

🌙

-¿habías comido algo desde que llegaste?- le preguntó Melissa a Stiles, se encontraban en la cafetería del hospital

-no mucho..- dijo antes de comer de su ensalada

-oye.. ¿puedo preguntarte algo sin que me tomes por chismosa?-

-depende-

La mujer rió un poco

-tengo una duda.. ¿Derek sí estaba en Europa? es que es imposible que llegara tan rápido de Europa, justo cuando nos enteramos del accidente.. -  
-sí, Derek estaba en Europa.. me llamó desde allá hace poco.. -  
-¿entonces cómo llegó tan rápido? -  
-lo siento, Melissa, pero sí eres muy chismosa- bromeó Stiles, haciendola reír -pero tienes razón, es tan sospechoso..-

-tal vez y tenía otra razón para venir, y fué mera coincidencia-

-¿tú crees? -

-es lo más sensato, ya que afirmaste que te llamó de Europa no hace mucho-

El chico sabía que Derek había vuelto por él, y el asunto con su tío, pero ¿por celos o porque su hermanastro sí lo quería supuestamente proteger de Peter?  
-ve a preguntarle- habló Melissa -sé que te mueres por saber-

Las dudas crecían, y tal vez Derek no estaba jugando con lo de Peter, así que decidió ir por él.

⚡

-gracias por entregarle el video a la policía, y no hacerlo viral-decía Allison -hubiera quedado manchado tu nombre Scott y yo estaría más que muerta de la vergüenza con todos-

-no tienes la culpa de que tu padre sea un.. lo que es-

-ahora mismo debe estar huyendo-

-pero se la pasará encerrado-habló Theo -mi papá se va a encargar de que lo busquen por todo el mundo-

-¿tu papá es mafioso?-

-casi, es político-

-¿Qué habrá pasado con los padres de Stiles?-

-mamá me llamó- habló Scott -se encuentran bien, y no creo que Stiles regrese pronto si recordamos en que lugar se encuentra ahora-

Los chicos rieron

🎑

-aquí estás- Stiles encontró a Derek cerca de aquella playa a las afueras del hospital  
-¿pasó algo?-

-no, sólo ocurrió un romántico encuentro-

Derek sonrió

-obvio hablo de papá y Talia, no de ti y de mí-

-sigue soñando-

Stiles rodó los ojos sonriendo y se acercó más al chico

-sabes, no sabía que uno llegaba en dos horas de Europa a acá-

Derek se encogió de hombros

-soy Derek Hale, puedo hacer posible eso-

-por favor-Stiles puso los ojos en blanco -perdón por no creer en lo que dijiste de Peter, si estabas en USA es porque hablabas en serio y querías parar esto-

-creo que toda mi vida me la pasé obvervandolo hacer sus fechorías y no decir nada, aprendí mucho de él-

-con razón tan acosador y pervertido- Stiles mencionó frunciendo el ceño negando

-lo hubiese dejado seguir contigo, porque bueno, tú querías, él quería.. pero eres familia ahora, igual que lo es él, pero a veces debes proteger a la familia de la misma familia-

-por Dios, Derek, tú y yo nunca seremos familia, y no lo digo por ese cliché de hermanastros que se odian, sino porque estuvimos en la intimidad, no se hace eso con la familia, ¿sabías?-

-pero eso es pasado, ¿no?- Derek lo miró -a menos que claro, te enamores de mí-

Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo y soltaron un par de sonoras carcajadas

-eso jamás- mencionó Stiles

-ni en un millón de años-

-nunca.. - Stiles empezó a acercarse más al chico -en.. la vida.. sólo podrías tener esto..-  
El castaño posó su mano en los jeans de Derek, por encima del miembro de este

-no podemos..-

-ya me viste rogandote por sexo, ya te divertiste, ¿por qué ya no quieres más?-

Derek recordó que Noah estaba en una cama de hospital, y no estaban sus vigilantes por allí, ¿por qué no romper las reglas un poco?  
-¿quién te dijo que no quería.. - lo tomó por la cintura y lo apegó a él para besarlo tan deliciosa y desesperadamente.

❣️


	5. Chapter 5

Derek se recostó sobre la arena, y Stiles se posicionó encima de él

-no sabes cuanto he deseado tenerte así de nuevo- decía Derek entre besos

-¿Qué tanto?-

-joder, con dolorosa intensidad-

-Mmm.. -

El mayor recorría con sus traviesas manos aquel caliente e irresistible cuerpo delgado

Posó sus manos en los glúteos del menor, mientras este tenía las suyas en el cabello de él

-que delicia- Derek iba a deshacerse de los pantalones de Stiles, pero este se lo impidió

-que extraño Derek, creí que ya no querías seguir acostandote conmigo- el menor se puso de pie de un rápido movimiento, dejando a un Derek caliente, acostado sobre la arena algo desorientado -me hiciste sentir rechazado y de la mierda aquel día, pero ya no más-

Derek se puso de pie

-bien.. estamos a mano, supongo- el ojiverde estaba algo sorprendido e indignado, pero sabía que la imagen que tenía Stiles de él por aquella noche, lo merecía. Pero el verdadero Derek no. Porque él lo deseaba, porque su padrastro había hecho un trato con él, porque además del historial que tenía su tío de violencia no era la única razón por la que había vuelto, sino porque también sufría de celos. y no celos porque Peter estaba follandose al chico que Derek solía cogerse, más bien porque Stiles para él, en la distancia, se había convertido en más que un chico al cual se follaba y más que un capricho. Se había convertido en una necesidad y alguien a quién no sabía que amaba de verdad.  
Pero él pudo enfrentar a su padrastro, ¿por qué no lo hizo? claro, porque no era excusa el no querer admitir en ese momento que estaba loco por Stiles, así que sí, se lo merecía.  
-así es, que mal que ni sincero seas en verdad, ya que hace unos segundos te ibas a acostar conmigo. Eres una mierda- el chico se encogió de hombros sonriendole falsamente y emprendió camino hacia el hotel donde se habían hospedado.  
El mayor optó por quedarse ahí, en aquella playa desierta.

💀

Su puerta fué brutalmente abierta de un momento a otro, Peter se levantó de su sofá de inmediato y tomó su bate de béisbol  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó bajando su bate

-me está buscando la policía-

-no me digas, no he escuchado nada en las noticias-mencionó sarcásticamente  
-esos estúpidos niños me entregaron y ahora tengo que esconderme. Yo tengo cosas que pueden incriminarte, así que espero que me ayudes-

-¿por qué no mejor le pides ayuda a tu hija rarita y me dejas en paz?-

-se puso de parte de ellos, sólo cuento con alguien que no me delatará- lo señaló -o de lo contrario, se hundirá conmigo-

-¿y qué quieres? ¿qué te de posada aquí?-

-sí, mientras me largo a otro país-

-¿y por qué no te largaste de inmediato? ¿te quedaste acaso para qué?-

-esperaré a un amigo de España, allá no me encontrarán-

-suena increíble-

-no estoy para chistes, pero me encantaría ver como se unen ellos para exponerte a ti-

-de seguro te expusieron los amigos de Stiles, ellos no lo harán conmigo-

-¿y por qué no? somos de la misma calaña, deben estar pensando en hacerlo, o sino serían unos hipócritas al atacarme a mí y encubrirte a ti-

-Stiles puede convencerlos de hacer lo contrario-Peter sacó su móvil y le guiñó el ojo a Argent

Chris se cruzó de brazos rodando los ojos, mientras Peter llamaba a Stiles por teléfono y lo ponía en altavoz  
-Stiles-

-hola..-

-¿cómo están Talia y tu padre?-

-si mal no estoy, Melissa ya te puso al tanto de eso- el chico sonó algo rudo, haciendo reír a Chris y confundir a Peter

-sí.. sólo quería oírlo de ti... oye, ¿Chris Argent ha intentado algo contigo? Derek me dijo que él iba a acompañarlos-

-no, no vino con nosotros, y de seguro no lo verás muy seguido ahora, como tú a mí-

-¿por qué dices eso?-

-porque no me gustan los golpeadores de mujeres. Si vuelvo a la ciudad y sigues ahí, saldrán a la luz todas tus aventuras escolares-

Peter maldijo, Derek le había contado todo

-Stiles, tú no me harías eso, tenemos algo especial.. algo realmente excitante..-

-ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-

-está bien.. eh.. tendré que dar clases en otra parte entonces.. -

Chris lo miraba con burla  
-no sería buena idea si el padre de Liam se enterara de eso. Y sabes, ahora acabo de darme cuenta de que me das mucho asco-

-que estupidez, nos la pasamos jodidamente bien, no por Derek y tus amiguitos que se creen perras por exponer a Argent tienes que fingir ser políticamente correcto. Follamos sin importar que fuese tu profesor y familia de tu hermanastro, acepta que no eres un chico bueno-

-esas cosas no me interesaban porque me atraías y quería follar un poco, pero tu historial de violencia es algo que no puedo tolerar... ¿y cómo mierdas sabes lo de Chris Argent?-

Peter colgó de inmediato y Chris soltó una carcajada

-te lo dije-

-más te vale que mientras te quedes aquí me consigas un boleto a España. ¡Malditos niños!-

-no lo creo..- Argent negó cruzandose de brazos

Peter rodó los ojos -por favor-

-un por favor no es suficiente-

-ugh olvidalo entonces-

-aunque sabes.. - Chris se acercó al maestro lentamente -estoy empezando a desinteresarme en chicos inmaduros y poco confiables..-

Acarició el bícep de Peter, y este último lo observó estupefacto y algo extrañado

-¿Qué pretendes?-

-también me gustan como tú..- Argent posó su mano en el pecho de este

Peter puso los ojos en blanco

-no conoces límites, eh-

-subamos, ese boleto a España no se conseguirá solo-

-por favor, con o sin boleto voy a follar tu viejo culo chantajista- Peter lo tomó por la cintura y le palmeó el trasero fuerte  
-calma licenciado, yo soy quién elige el rol aquí-

-no si estoy yo para adelantarme-

Ambos empezaron a besuquearse mientras subían por las escaleras dirigiéndose a la habitación de Peter.

🌞

Pasaron alrededor de cuatro días, cuando los esposos Stilinski fueron dados de alta en el hospital  
-deberían regresar a casa y a Europa, regresaremos el Lunes a casa- decía Talia

-¿bromean?- habló Stiles -volveré con ustedes, no regresaré a casa para luego ir a clases un Viernes, además, alguien tiene que cuidar de ustedes-

-me imagino que Derek tiene que regresar- habló Noah -su vuelo es algo duradero-

Todos voltearon a ver al muchacho, Derek miró a Stiles -sí, así es, salgo esta noche- luego miró a su padrastro -igual no empiezan las clases aún..-

-pero es bueno que desde ya te acoples y te organices por allá, va a ser tu hogar por años- el hombre le decía mirándolo fijamente

-sí...- Derek apartó la mirada y miró a su madre

-entonces la última comida que disfrutaremos juntos hasta que regreses de nuevo, será el almuerzo. Vamos- Talia le sonrió y lo tomó del brazo para ir al restaurante frente al mar del hotel

-que original papá- le dijo Stiles a su padre -comer langosta frente a la playa con la familia-

-por cierto, tu madre llamó-

-¿sí? creí que sólo había envíado unas flores-

-está en Canadá, te envía muchos besos- ambos rodaron los ojos y rieron

-¿crees que aparezca para mi graduación?-

-lo dudo-

...  
-gracias por todo, chicos- hablaba Allison mientras se despedía de todos

-¿estás segura de qué quieres mudarte a Francia ya? faltan menos de tres meses para graduarnos-

-no falta mucho para que explote lo de papá, y no estaré siendo acosada por la prensa ni por quién sea por aquí-

-bueno, de todas formas puedes seguir virtualmente para lo que resta- Scott la abrazó -te vamos a extrañar-

-y yo a ustedes- abrazó esta vez a Liam

-¿no te da tiempo ni para una noche de tragos?- mencionó Theo

-me encantaría, pero ya mi tía está esperándome en el aeropuerto-

-no te preocupes, festejaremos sin ti-bromeó Liam y ellos ríeron

-adiós- la chica se subió al auto y condució fuera del estacionamiento despidiéndose con la mano desde el

-adiós-

-y ahí va mi única novia-bromeó Scott

La pareja de novios rió un poco

-¿Qué dicen? ¿escuela o bar?- preguntó Theo

-¿Qué tú no vas a la U?- McCall frunció el ceño

-su papá es político, se graduará de todas formas-bromeó Liam y los chicos se subieron al auto del universitario

-¿Qué dicen?- volvió a hablar Theo -¿bar o trío?-

-bar-Scott dijo rodando los ojos

-trío- sonrió Dunbar, Scott lo miró con desaprobación -lo sabía, a Stiles te lo follaste y a mí no me darás nada-

Theo y Scott se quedaron estáticos ante las palabras del chico

-¿cómo.. eh.. -  
-creyeron que nunca me daría cuenta-

-chicos, tic tac tic tac.. - irrumpió Raeken

-¿no se supone que debe ser la pareja y alguien desconocido?-

-por favor, Scott, te largarás a Europa luego de la graduación, no será incómodo- habló Liam  
-si de algo sirve, eres sexy- mencionó su novio

-cierto-

-ok, hecho-

La pareja celebró, Scott rodó los ojos sonriendo y el mayor condujo hacia el motel más cercano.

🏖️

-está bien, iré a cambiarme- Stiles le dijo a Talia, ambos estaban cerca de la piscina recostados en aquel penthouse donde se habían hospedado

Habían quedado en ir a ver una película que ninguno de los dos sabía que el otro amaba.  
Stiles se dirigía a su habitación, pero escuchó la que parecía ser la voz de su padre desde la habitación de Derek algo molesto, se acercó más a la puerta cuando Noah pareció alzar la voz. El chico pensó que regañaba a Derek, y así era, pero quería saber por qué.  
-está bien, lo siento, sé que quiere mantenerme lejos de Stiles, pero usted mismo dijo que somos familia. Ya me mandó a otro continente y no le he hablado desde que llegamos, ¿qué más quiere?-

¿Qué? ¿Por qué su papá estaba intentando alejar a Derek de él?  
-¿acaso crees que no supe que se citaron en la playa para hacer cosas inadecuadas?-

Stiles se sorprendió, ¡su padre sabía lo de Derek y él!

-no te mencioné nada antes porque mi contacto me informó que Stiles se detuvo, pero tú.. tú querías más-

-lo lamento.. -

-quiero que regreses a UK, y cumplas nuestro trato de estudiar allá mientras yo pago. Y no regreses en el verano, regresa cuando sepas escoger a tus parejas.-

-ya le dije que Stiles no fué mi pareja.. -

-lo que sea, hacían cosas de pareja, ¿te imaginas si esto se sabe? sería un caos. Aunque no lo asimilen, ustedes ahora son familia y por lo tanto, no pueden estar juntos-

-no se preocupe, sólo fué una aventura y Stiles ya no quiere verme, y usted ya me dejó claras las cosas...-

El castaño se alejó de aquella puerta en shock, antes de que alguno de los dos saliera y lo viera. Entró rápidamente a su habitación y se tumbó en su cama boca arriba.  
¿Entonces Derek no ganó esa beca y como su padre se enteró de su aventura decidió mandarlo a estudiar a Europa para alejarlo de Stiles por su ridícula reputación e intento de familia?  
Entonces Derek no era un idiota después de todo.

🌙

-iré a tomar un poco de aire..- Stiles le mencionó a su padre y se quedó un momento detrás del marco de la puerta de la alcoba asomado, para ver como enviaba un mensaje seguramente a "su contacto"  
Era mejor que burlara a ese intento de vigilante para poder hablar con Derek. Necesitaba aclarar un par de cosas.  
..

Después de que Stiles le pagara a un mesero del hotel algo parecido a él, para intercambiar ropa y despistar al vigilante de su papá, se dirigió al aeropuerto en taxi, el cual estaba apenas a cinco minutos de ahí

Marcó al teléfono de Derek, pero este desviaba sus llamadas

Decidió enviarle una nota de voz

-Derek, estoy en el aeropuerto, ya sé que papá sabe lo que teníamos.. dime donde estás, necesitamos hablar-

Espero un par de segundos y empezó a recorrer medio aeropuerto, hasta que su móvil sonó

Era un mensaje de Derek

~voltea, estoy detrás de ti en la cafetería~ D

El chico obedeció y pudo verlo a lo lejos, se acercó apresuradamente y se sentó junto a él en aquella mesa

-¿por qué no me dijiste?-

-tu padre no me dejó otra opción-

-oh, por favor, al menos me hubieras dicho: "Stiles ya no podré follar más contigo, porque tu papá se enteró"-

-ya no importa de todas formas, para ti es fácil encontrar a alguien más con quién follar y yo..-

-tú aprovechaste, ya que esa beca no la ganaste-

-exacto-

-púes no sé tú, pero yo no voy a dejar que mi papá se salga con la suya al separarnos así. Nos la pasabamos muy bien a parte del sexo..-

-no digas ahora que me consideras tu hermano-Derek sonrió falsamente -porque yo nunca podría verte de ese modo-

-si ya no vamos a follar, creo que ese día llegará, el en que me verás dolorosamente como tu "hermanito"-

-ni en sueños-

-sabes que sí-

-oye.. tu papá tiene a alguien vigilandonos, será mejor que regreses-

-nop, traje mi equipaje, está en el taxi, nos vamos tú y yo el fin de semana a Miami-

-¿es broma, cierto?-

-tal vez tú le temas a papá, pero yo no. Voy a hacerlo enojar y tú vendrás conmigo-

-no, no haré eso, Stiles-

-entonces volveré al hotel y le contaré a Talia de nosotros en frente de papá-

-no lo harías-

-no.. pero te conozco, eres el que no se deja mandar y pone las reglas, si obedeces a papá como un perrito, entonces eres una completa decepción-

-él podría hasta dejarme sin U-

-no si estoy yo para evitarlo-

Derek le sonrió de lado y acarició su mano

-está bien, vámonos-

-hagamos enojar al anciano-bromeó Stiles y ambos,sonrientes, chocaron sus manos.


	6. Chapter 6

🌞

Luego del vuelo y llegar a aquel hotel en la madrugada y caer rendidos

Los chicos fugitivos despertaron a eso de las 12 del medio día.  
Derek decidió adentrarse a la recamara de su hermanastro  
-papá me ha llamado unas 30 veces desde que llegamos-

-a mí unas 20, y mamá unas 3-

-te gané-bromeó Stiles lanzandole una almohada

-ya levántate, no vine aquí a sólo estar acostado, quiero divertirme antes de que se desate el caos- habló Derek antes de quitarse la camisa  
-¿es en serio?-

-¿Qué?- el ojiverde lanzó su camisa hacia una mesa de aquella habitación de hotel y miró al chico

-aún sigues en mi cuarto..-

-sólo pagaste un par de noches aquí, no es como si te perteneciera.. -  
El muchacho de ojos verdes se deshizo de sus pantalones, haciendo sonrojar al menor

-usaré tu baño-

-¿no y que no me pertenece?-

-tal vez sí, así que.. puedes entrar en el cuando quieras- le guiñó el ojo y entró para darse una ducha

-aún no te perdono del todo- le gritó Stiles desde la cama -nada de sexo-

-¿en el día?-

Stiles rodó los ojos riendo, no contestó y se dirigió a la habitación de Derek para ducharse

-no si no lo transmitimos.. por última vez.. - murmuró para sí mismo  
...  
Los chicos disfrutaron de un delicioso desayuno-almuerzo antes de encaminarse a un paseo en lancha por aquella playa de ensueño

Nadaron un poco en esta, y dieron un breve paseo en la ciudad como un par de turistas perdidos  
-si esto es sólo un fin de semana, no me imagino un verano contigo..- mencionó Derek y de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo dicho  
-pregúntale a Scott, una vez nos fuimos a Praga con los amigos universitarios de Theo y nos encontró mi papá en el jacuzzi de uno de sus socios-

-¿Qué?-

-papá siempre me encuentra-el castaño se encogió de hombros rodando los ojos

-significa que..-

-eso significa que hay que disfrutar lo más que podamos antes de que se aparezca por aquí-

-entonces..- Derek se acercó lentamente a él observando sus labios, hambriento de deseo

-¿no te gustaría hacer una última transmisión?-

-¿como despedida?-

-como despedida a mi sitio de camboy, porque no creo que vaya a ser la última vez que follemos.. -  
-¿lo dejarás?-

-no pienso continuar luego de que me gradue, por eso necesito una última vez.. -  
-¿vamos a la habitación?-

-no traje de casa mis.. -  
-no te preocupes- Derek lo interrumpió -yo sabía que lo querías así.. -  
Lo besó tan excitante y necesitadamente

-así que te compré lo necesario-

-¿sí?-

-sí, aunque deberás modelar para mí.. -

-mm.. no tengo problema con eso.. -  
...

Derek estaba recostado en aquella cama cuando Stiles apareció por la puerta usando una prenda de lencería rosada: una braga que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y aquellas medias liguero que el ojiverde adoraba bajar por la pierna de su hermanastro.

El castaño se paseó por la habitación sin despegar la mirada de Derek contoneandose y acariciando su suave cuerpo con sus manos

El mayor estaba encantado, Stiles era precioso, su forma de admirarlo esta vez era diferente, era tan hipnotizante. Deseaba poder estar así junto a él todas las veces que quisiera. No pensaba en las consecuencias de aquello, sólo en tener al chico frente a él entre sus brazos.

"¿quieres que me ponga la otra?" Stiles le preguntó mordiéndose el labio y mirándolo fijo

Derek negó casi embobado

-así estás perfecto..-

Stiles sonrió y tomó sus carteles, Derek encendió la computadora y pronto empezaron a conectarse a la transmisión los fieles seguidores del chico

Stiles posó frente a la cámara con los carteles en los que anunciaba su retiro y les agradecía por apoyarlo todos estos meses

Comentarios tristes inundaban la transmisión, pero aún seguían quienes deseaban ver al chico haciendo lo suyo para ellos.  
Derek le guiñó el ojo y puso la cámara en dirección a la cama

Stiles se acercó a esta y se subió en ella de espaldas de rodillas, distanció un poco sus piernas y poco a poco empezó a inclinarse boca abajo mientras su culo iba hacia arriba

Derek estaba babeando, igual que los seguidores y su polla, que amenazaba con escaparse de sus pantalones  
Stiles volteó su rostro hacia Derek y le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que se acercara e hiciera su parte

El mayor se acercó lentamente luego de quitarse la camisa

Caminó de espaldas delante de la cámara y se posicionó frente al culo de Stiles, lo acarició y estrujó entre sus manos e hizo a un lado aquella irresistible tanga para disfrutar de aquella entrada rosada y apetecible que enloquecía al ojiverde cada que podía juguetear con ella

Se agachó llevando su rostro a cada mejilla para acariciar con su nariz y saborear con su lengua aquellas suaves y carnosas delicias

Recorría con sus traviesas manos aquellos deleitosos muslos para luego posicionarlas en cada nalga del menor abriendo cada una para darle paso a su lengua en aquella hambrienta entrada

-mhmm, joder.. -  
Y no hubo algo más que lo volviera loco que los gemidos de su hermanastro mientras se encargaba de su culo

Stiles volvía a sentirse en el paraiso

Nadie le jodía el culo tan bien como Derek..  
-oh, sí.. Mmhm, que delicia.. -  
Derek abofeteó aquellas nalgas al momento de alejar su lengua de la entrada del chico para otorgarle el turno a sus dedos recién humedecidos por su propia saliva

El medio y anular de Derek eran ahora los amantes de Stiles que lograron llegar a su próstata y hacerlo retorcer de una increíble sensación que apenas comenzaba y lo consumía con cada embestida triunfal.

-¿sin condón?- Derek se sentó en la cama mientras seguía jodiendole su culo con sus dedos y le murmuró al oído  
-uh huh- Stiles asintió con los ojos cerrados jadeando, por lo que el mayor llevó un tercer dedo al interior del camboy...  
Derek se quedó sentado en cama, pendiente de que no se viera su cara ante la cámara y sacando sus dedos de la entrada de Stiles y olfatearlos

Stiles se dió cuenta y se lamió los labios mirándolo como le guiñaba el ojo

Fué por el lubricante que estaba cerca de la computadora, el cual había comprado Derek, quién se puso de pie para deshacerse de sus jeans.

Stiles se dió vuelta y pudo admirar a su hermanastro quitándose la ropa interior mientras lo miraba fijamente, con esos ojos lujuriosos y verdozos que no sabía que lo atrapaban de una forma inexplicable.

Derek se sentó en la cama sin dejar de verlo. El castaño por primera vez se sintió incómodo con él, ya que nunca le había mirado así antes, pero era una incomodidad que no lo alejaba, al contrario, quería que el mayor lo siguiera mirando de esa manera al mismo tiempo que se acercaba más a él

Se subió a la cama posicionando sus rodillas a cada lado del mayor, quién empezó a acariciar su suave torso y a besar sus lunares, hasta llegar a su tetilla izquierda

Stiles gemía de placer mientras abría el lubricante algo torpe, Derek lo tomó por él y esparció un poco en su mano para lubricar su pene, luego añadió un poco en dos de sus dedos, lo cerró y lanzó hacia alguna parte de la habitación y llevó estos nuevamente hacia la entrada del castaño luego de hacer a un lado aquella tanga.  
El menor se acomodó mejor para acercar su culo al regazo de Derek, sintiendo su enorme polla palpitante rozando sus testiculos

-oh..-

Derek empezó a repartir besos por su cuello mientras ponía su mano en la cintura de aquel chico que dilataba con sus dedos.  
Le quitó lentamente su braga y la llevó a su nariz para olfatearla sin dejar de ver al menor.

Lo siguiente fué tan eroticamente lento y cuidadoso. Derek empezó a penetrar a Stiles a pelo sosteniendolo de la cintura, mientras él tenía sus manos en los hombros del mayor apretandolos.

Cuando Derek tuvo dentro de él su polla, empezó a moverlo de arriba a abajo lenta y cuidadosamente sin dejar de mirar sus labios  
Los seguidores estaban al borde de la locura!

-ahhh.. - Stiles gimió alto ante la embestida profunda que Derek le proporcionó al mover su cadera hacia arriba acomodándose dentro de él

El mayor posó sus manos debajo de los muslos del chico y comenzó a subirlo un poco más rápido, creando poco a poco un vaivén delicioso

Derek se sentía en el cielo sintiendo las paredes de Stiles apretando su miembro sin protección  
El menor enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojiverde y empezó a menearse sobre su verga, mientras Derek llevaba sus manos al culo del chico para palmearlo y pellizcarlo un poco

La lengua del moreno viajó desde el pezón izquierdo de Stiles hasta el derecho, mientras chupaba uno al otro lo acariciaba con sus dedos

-ahh mhmm- poco a poco Stiles iba acostumbrándose a la enorme polla de Derek y su vaivén iba tornándose más veloz cada vez.  
Ambos se movían contra el otro, Stiles daba saltos sobre la verga de Derek y este último movía sensacionalmente su cadera hacia arriba, chocando una y otra vez contra la próstata del menor.  
Cada segundo era un sueño, Derek aprovechaba para besar cada parte de Stiles que estuviera a su alcance  
No fué cuando empezó a mover a Stiles de arriba a abajo sin parar mientras el chico gemía alto de placer y lujuria, cuando con sus ojos entrecerrados y cerca del clímax, empezó a murmurarle -me encantas, Stiles.. me fascinas.. -  
-oh, Derek.. ahh ahh-

El escucharlo decir su nombre lo prendió tanto que lo cargó por los muslos sin salir de él y se levantó de la cama mientras no dejaba de follarle el culo al subirlo y bajarlo sobre aquella polla sedienta.  
Lo observaba sudar y gemir de puro gozo

-eres jodidamente hermoso.. ohh-

Stiles abrió los ojos mordiéndose los labios le murmuró un -follame duro, guapo-

Derek lo siguió alzando y bajando sobre su enorme miembro sin dejarlo de ver, acercándose al clímax y perdiendo la cabeza

-ahh ahh.. Derek.. -

-oh, Stiles.. ahhh.. te quiero.. ohh- finalmente el muchacho vació toda su semilla dentro de Stiles, quién entre extasiado y agotado, no asimiló aquello último que dijo su hermanastro...  
Stiles se separó de Derek antes de que este abriera sus ojos tras su orgasmo y se levantó tomando su cartel de despedida.

Posó frente a la cámara dándole el mensaje a sus seguidores mientras Derek se limpiaba el semen que había quedado en su glande, sonriente ante lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos, hasta que cayó en cuenta. ¡Le había dicho a Stiles que lo quería! ¡¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?!  
Finalmente, Stiles apagó su computadora y cuando se giró hacia la cama, Derek no estaba por ahí.

🌙

Derek había llegado al hotel al mismo tiempo que Stiles

Ambos se quedaron de pie frente al ascensor

-hey- Derek sonrió como si nada -¿dónde estabas?-

-en un sauna- el menor fingió naturalidad añadiéndole una sonrisa a su respuesta -¿y tú?-

-en el acuario cerca del centro-

-¿te divertiste?-

-no tanto como tú- Derek rió falsamente, pero Stiles se mantuvo serio

-no follé contigo para irme a follar de nuevo a un sauna-

-no es lo que quise decir.. -  
-sí, es exactamente lo que quisiste decir, no como lo que me dijiste hace un ra.. - el castaño se detuvo y apartó la mirada de él

-¿Qué?-

-nada-

-¿hablas de lo que te dije.. cuando me corrí?-

-sí, hablo de esa mierda-Stiles lo encaró

-yo.. eh.. lo dije para que escucharan tus seguidores.. -  
-estoy seguro de que el único que lo escuchó fuí yo, no lo dijiste tan alto-

-¿y por qué te enojas? ¿te molestó que te lo haya dicho?-

-no estoy molesto-

El ascensor se abrió y ambos entraron a este

-¿por qué lo dijiste?- Stiles le preguntó mientras le daba la espalda

-no lo sé..-

-ay por favor- el castaño se giró hacia él cruzado de brazos -eres ya un adulto, actúa como tal y dame una explicación-

Derek se acercó a él rápidamente cuando dejó de hablar para plantarle un repentino beso en los labios

-me gustas muchísimo, Stiles, eso es lo que sucede-

El menor quedó boquiabierto

-¿estás bromeando?-

Derek rodó los ojos

-es la verdad, no sólo fuí a casa por el sucio historial violento de mi tío, sino porque también sentía celos.. no soportaba que te tocara y te besara.. y no, no te veía como una propiedad, como si me pertenecieras a mí, como si no tuvieras derecho de hacerlo con alguien más.. yo sólo estaba.. quería estar cerca de ti. Quería admirarte cada segundo, hablar contigo.. poder compartir al menos un momento.. -

-Derek... -

-creo que me di cuenta cuando él me dijo que me fuera a Europa y yo ya te extrañaba.. no quería decirte porque yo sé que nunca tendremos una relación, y que sería algo absurdo hablar de sentimientos entre nosotros dos, ya que.. no somos así.. -  
-Derek esto comenzó como un juego para ti, y no fuiste el más amable al jugar.. supongo que me gustó y lo disfrutamos, pero yo no tendría una relación contigo-

-lo entiendo.. te chantajeé, humillé y prácticamente te obligué a dejar que te hiciera cosas que.. lo lamento-

-me gusta tener sexo contigo, pero no es para llevarlo a una relación, nuestros padres están casados.. sería una bomba-

-¿es porque nuestros padres están juntos o porque fuí un hijo de puta contigo antes?-

-la verdad es que siempre me gustó que hicieras esas cosas, si finalmente acepté el follar contigo es porque siempre me he sentido algo atraído.. y sí, no podemos salir o ser novios por nuestros padres-

-osea que.. - Derek se acercó a él y lo tomó del mentón -¿si no fuese tu hermanastro, el cual ni siquiera lleva la sangre de tu padre o madre en sus venas, saldrías conmigo?-

-la verdad sí.. - Stiles se sonrojó

Ambos llegaron al piso donde se encontraba su suite, salieron del ascensor y se adentraron a esta

-Stiles, existen muchos hermanastros que salen, son novios y hasta se han casado.. si fuese hijo de Noah o de tu mamá sí sería un problema-

-papá me dijo que era incorrecto-

-porque tiene una reputación que mantener, así como hizo que nos alejaramos para que no fuésemos visto haciendo algo "inapropiado" en público-

-¿Qué hay de tu madre?-

-ella estaría de acuerdo si supiera lo que siento por ti-Derek lo tomó de la mano y la besó

Stiles se sonrojó agachando la cabeza

No fué hasta que una tos los hizo salir de su burbuja

Apareció Noah por una de las habitaciones observando serio a los chicos

-buenas noches-

-ya nos encontró- Stiles rodó los ojos

-¿ustedes creen que pueden hacer de las suyas y venir aquí sin el mínimo permiso y huyendo como un par de delincuentes fugitivos?-

-papá, ya sé que sabes que Derek y yo tenemos sexo- soltó el castaño

-tenían-

-no, tenemos, porque voy a invitarlo a salir- mencionó su hijo, sorprendiendo a su hermanastro  
-si eso pasa, Derek tendrá que buscar una nueva casa y nueva "beca" para estudiar-

-Talia puede pagarla, también tiene dinero como tú-

-pero él no quiere pedirle dinero para la Universidad-

Stiles lo miró confundido  
-mamá no va a pagar nada, hice que pagara en mi anterior universidad para algo que terminé abandonando-

-¿osea que chantajearas a Derek, papá?-

-no iba a hacerlo, hasta que escuché que Derek lo estuvo haciendo contigo y obligandote a hacer quién sabe que cosas, oh, ya me lo imagino-

Ambos chicos se mantuvieron callados

-¿Qué fué lo que pasó con Peter Hale?-

-si ya escuchaste para qué lo preguntas-

-Stiles, no vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera o sabrás de lo que soy capaz-

-la verdad no me arrepiento de nada, hice lo que hice porque se me dió la gana, me acosté con mi hermanastro, mi profesor, te desobedecí.. así es como soy-

-púes que decepción, y tú Derek, haré que tu tío se arrepienta de lo que hizo-

-papá.. lamento no seguir siendo un estúpido niño de papi frente a ti más, pero creo que yo también entraré a este juego del chantaje-

-mide bien tus palabras-

-vas a pagarnos la universidad a Derek y a mí, si no quieres que todo el mundo se entere de que tuve relaciones sexuales con mi maestro-

-no te atreverías, arruinaría tu vida y futuro, tu reputación-

-y la tuya también-

-no estarás hablando en serio- Derek le dijo

-hablo muy en serio, Derek, quiero ir a la universidad, ¿no es mejor eso a que me quede fingiendo lo que no soy frente a ti, papá?-

Noah se quedó callado por unos segundos hasta que decidió hablar

-empaquen todo, lo hablaremos en el jet-

El mayor se dió la vuelta y salió por la puerta

-oh por Dios-

-¿Qué?- Derek miró al chico

-"lo hablaremos en el Jet" ¡funcionó!-

-Stiles tu papá es un magnate en negocios internacionales, es dueño de casi media ciudad, ¿cómo es que logra ser chantajeado por su hijo que aún va a la escuela? -  
-él no creía que iría a la Universidad, creo que en medio de todo, eso lo hizo ablandarse un poco-

-¿y sí irás?-

-púes claro, fiestas de fraternidad, estar lejos de casa.. suena genial-

-sí, claro.. -  
-aunque.. no creo que pueda invitarte a salir si vas a seguir en Europa- bromeó Stiles

-puedo estudiar aquí en USA, tú papá sólo me envió allá para estar lejos, pero me pueden transferir antes de que oficialmente empiecen las clases.. -

-eso suena excelente-

-Stiles, tu papá puede ceder con lo de las Universidades, pero otra cosa es que nos deje salir juntos-

-.. sabes quién entendería-

-¿quién?-

-tu mamá.. tal vez ella esté de acuerdo.. y quizá lo haga entrar en razón.. -  
-no lo sé-

-si de verdad sientes eso por mí, lucha contra quién sea, o no terminaré dándote una oportunidad-

-pero si ya dijiste que me invitarías a salir-

Stiles rodó los ojos

-¿sigue en pie?-

El castaño rodó los ojos asintiendo.

💕

Dos meses después

-Stiles Stilinski- el chico fué llamado para recibir su diploma, se escucharon aplausos mientras el chico recibía este con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Tomaron una fotografía de él y pudo ver como Derek y su padre competían por quién aplaudía más fuerte

Talia los miró con desaprobación, Derek le había contado sobre Stiles y él, y tal como había intuido Stilinski, aprobó que salieran. Y a Noah no le bastó más que aceptarlo si no quería que toda su familia estuviera en su contra.  
-iremos a cenar, entonces- habló Noah

-bien, en la noche-habló Stiles

-se supone que vayamos ahora-

-iremos con los amigos de Stiles- habló Derek y Noah lo miró serio

-Talia, dile-

-deja que vayan, vamos a llamar y cambiar la reservación para esta noche

-me quedaré aquí esperando que se vaya con sus amigos- habló Noah y los chicos rodaron los ojos

-nos vemos en casa-Stiles abrazó a ambos, mientras Derek se despidió agitando su mano

-¿por qué van Derek y Stiles solos en el auto?- preguntó Noah

-cada quién irá en su auto y se encontrarán donde sea que se reúnan, deja la paranoia"

..

Stiles y Derek se estacionaron frente a un motel

El castaño se subió a horcajadas sobre el mayor y enredó sus brazos alrededor de él sin dejar de besarlo

-al menos.. espera que entremos.. esta bata de graduado es tan grande.. que.. no hay donde.. pueda meter mis dedos.. - decía Derek entre besos

-pero si yo vine preparado.. - Stiles se acomodó para estirar su pierna hasta el asiento del copiloto y se subió aquella bata lentamente enseñando su sensual media liguero vinotinto

Derek se mordió el labio y apretó su muslo para besarlo nuevamente

-joder, ya quiero mudarme contigo a Boston-

-Mmm.. -besaba su cuello llevando sus manos por debajo de aquella bata -Scott vivirá con nosotros-

-¿qué?- Derek frunció el ceño -no me digas que Liam y Theo también-

Stiles sonrió encongiendose de hombros

-Stiles-

-Theo dijo que sería divertido, es tu amigo, pidió transferencia por ti-

El mayor negó fingiendo enojo

-calma, sólo vivirán en el mismo edificio-

Derek respiró aliviado y salió del auto rápidamente cargando a Stiles, quién enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del mayor y se sostenía aún en su cuello con sus brazos. Cerró la puerta y lo apagó para poder entrar al motel finalmente.  
-¿quieres que modele para ti?- preguntó Stiles luego de besarlo

-oh, sí.. -

Fin.


End file.
